


Crazy is four dads and one mom

by audeamus



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: OT5, Other, PRT +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus/pseuds/audeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 fluff, Rachel tells them something big but not everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy is four dads and one mom

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

 

*******

 

"Keith? I'm pregnant."

Keith looked up from his laptop to see Rachel blocking Anderson's wall-sized TV which was still emitting soft sounds of a baseball game. But it turned to static in his mind as he processed what he had just heard,

"But we all- what? how?"

"It must have been the time we forgot.. and even.. " He finished the thought when she bit her lip. Even if she took something, there was always a slim chance, one they didn't exactly bank on.

"Do.. do you know who?"

"It's too early for the test. It's... it's probably you or Jon.. could be Stephen.. " She was cut off as Keith shoved his laptop aside and hugged her hard, grinning from ear to ear. But something cold touched the growing warmth in his chest and he pulled back,

"Are you-cause I won't push you either way.... ?"

She bit her lip again, but smiled a bit too. "I think so... I mean yeah. I'm keeping it-her... him, whichever."

Keith felt warm again, enough to feel a bit light-headed and floaty. They were going to be parents, he thought as he kissed her, and he was already hoping for a girl.

*************

Rachel decided to invite them all for dinner to her apartment (she had upgraded from a tiny thing rented in her Air America days), letting Jon take over the job of cooking for all of them. Only Keith noticed her being extra careful with protecting her middle.

After a soft but chatty meal, Rachel asked them to wait for her in the living room. They took their usual spots: Keith in the leather chair, Anderson curled on the couch near him, Stephen and Jon also on the couch with the former snaking an arm around Anderson. She stood in front of them, looking nervous but not to the point where it was worrying.

"I'm glad you're sitting.. I might need to after I tell you something." A big breath and she told them. True to her word, Rachel did need to sit, though she didn't quite expect to be pulled into Keith's lap and have many pairs of hands and a couple ears pressed to her stomach.

"Can we hear her?"

"Is it a girl? I want to teach her to swing a bat.. but it's alright if she's a he.. "

"I knew you were glowing for a reason!"

"Oh my god, Rach I can't wait to see her with your eyes.. "

They all looked at her with varying degrees of joy and pride, until Anderson asked,

"Do you know.. who.. ?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, "But.. do I have to tell you? I mean.. "

She was greeted with a chorus of shushes and kisses and 'of course not's. Keith added,

"We're all her daddies, Rach. Don't worry about it.. " Anderson nodded, Jon looking like he was close to crying, and Stephen even closer.

Rachel snorted softly, "So you've decided not only that this little thing in me is a girl, but you're all responsible man-seed providers?"

They nodded and agreed, petting her some more. It was settled then.

******


End file.
